The 100 (Book)
The 100 '''is a post-apocalyptic science fiction novel by Kass Morgan. The novel is set approximately 300 years after radiation made the Earth uninhabitable. Humanity however, has survived for generations on a large space station. That space station is now failing, so 100 prisoners under the age of 18 are sent down to Earth to find out if it has become habitable. Summary In the near future, humans, collectively known as the Colony, have abandoned the Earth after a nuclear and biological war, known as the Cataclysm, which left many fatally infected. Living in three city-like spaceships, known as Phoenix, Walden and Arcadia, orbiting far above Earth's toxic atmosphere. No-one knows when, or even if the planet left for three hundred years will be habitable yet. Faced with dwindling resources and a growing populance, government leaders know they must reclaim their homeland before it is too late. Now, one hundred juvenile delinquents, considered expendable by society, are being sent on a high-stakes mission to recolonise Earth. After a brutal crash landing, the teens arrive on a savagely beautiful planet they have only seen from space. Confronting the dangers of this rugged new world, they struggle to form a tentative community. But they are haunted by their past and are uncertain about the future. To survive, they must learn to trust one another in order to face the challenges the Earth will throw at them. The 100 is told by four points of view: Clarke Griffin, the main character struggling with the fragile new community of murders and convicted criminals; Wells Jaha, the Chancellor's son, madly in love with Clarke; Bellamy, who fought his way on the dropship to protect his sister Octavia; and Glass, who escapes from the 100 during Bellamy's stand-off holding the Chancellor hostage, only to find life on the ship is just as dangerous as she feared it would be on Earth. Almost every chapter has a flashback, revealing more and more about the characters' past and background to the mission. Plot Clarke Griffin is a 17-year-old ex-medical apprentice who has lived her entire life in outer space. She was arrested for treason, and continues to be haunted by her actions. As one of the hundred juvenile delinquents sent to recolonise the planet, she becomes an uneasy and often opposed leader. We learn through a flashback, a frequent media throughout the book, that Clarke's parents, two of the most brilliant scientists on the richest part of the Colony, Phoenix, violated the Gaia Doctrine by experimenting radiation exposure on children while under order of Vice Chancellor Rhodes. Rhodes threatened to have Clarke killed if they didn't obey. Once Clarke finds out, she befriends one girl in the ward who weakens as the radiation exposure increases. Weeks later, Clarke finally gives in to Lilly's demand to help her die. This haunts Clarke through the entire first novel. She blames Wells for the death of her parents as not hours after she confided her secret about the experimentation of radiation exposure on children, Wells rushed to his father, the current Chancellor. As the Chancellor was unaware and the Vice Chancellor Rhodes denied any implication in the matter, both of Clarke's parents were executed. As the security system showed that she had access to the lab, Clarke was also voted guilty by the council and sent to juvenile detention. Wells Jaha's mother dies of an unknown illness before the 100 mission, a time during which he falls in love with Clarke. Once he hears about the plan to send 100 juvenile delinquents, including his girlfriend Clarke, he set the Eden Tree, the only sapling saved from the planet prior to the Exodus, on fire to be sent to Earth with her. He is the only one who is truly aware of the problems with the resources on the Colony. Bellamy's mother gave birth to her second child when he was six years old. His mother became paranoid as Octavia grew bigger as having a second child was forbidden and would lead to her own execution. When Octavia was found, both she and Bellamy were sent to the Care Centre for orphans. Octavia is arrested for stealing pills to help her sleep although her brother believes it was for stealing food for smaller children. After hearing that the 100, including his sister, would be sent to Earth, Bellamy fights his way onto the launch ship accidentally shooting Chancellor Jaha in the process. On Earth, Octavia steals the medicine box that Clarke needs to save Thalia, dying of blood poisoning from a wood. Once she confesses her crime, Graham wishes for her to be executed but Wells convinces the others to banish Octavia and Bellamy. However, before they can be actually banished, the encampment goes up in flames. Glass is a 17-years-old Phoenician resident, best friend of Wells Jaha. She fell in love with a Waldenite, Luke. Walden being the poorest station on the Colony, their love was forbidden. Through various flashbacks, we find out the reason behind her arrest, an unwanted pregnancy. She loses the baby during her arrest. While in jail, Luke had no idea she was interned. During the commotion created by Bellamy's attempt to get on the launch ship, Glass succeeds to escape. She returns to Luke and later to her mother. Due to her mother convincing Vice Chancellor Rhodes, Glass is pardoned for her crimes but soon comes to realise the dire situation the Colony is actually in. The first book ends with Glass' fate unclear as Walden is suddenly shut off from Phoenix due to a lack of oxygen with Glass inside. The book ends with a fire ravishing the Delinquents' camp. Thalia dies in the flame. Bellamy realises that Octavia has gone missing right before the fire occurred. Clarke and Bellamy set out to find her. In the camp, Asher is suddenly hit by an arrow and the 100 realise they are not alone. Notes and Trivia *The 100, by Kass Morgan reached #13 in the New York Times Best Sellers list for the category Young Adult, the week of April 6, 2014. *The plot of the novel is different to the one in the show. *There are some characters who appear only in the show, and/or only in the novels. **The characters Finn, Harper, Miller, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Charlotte, Raven, Wick, Abigail and Kane do not exist in the book. **The characters Thalia, Asher, Glass, Luke and Graham do not exist in the television show. *In the show Clarke and Octavia are victims of their fate and hadn't committed any crimes. However in the books they are both guilty. *In the television show, the character Bellamy automatically takes charge of the camp. In the novel, he only really cares about his sister and is considerably weaker. Graham, the equivalent of Murphy but born and raised on Phoenix, is the one to take charge. '''In the Books: *Clarke's parents are found guilty of treason and executed. *Wells did betray Clarke where-as the show shifted blame on her living mother. *Wells and Clarke were in a relationship prior to his betrayal. *Wells is still alive. *The Grounders are called Earthborns, and they are not introduced until the 2nd book. *In the show, they had been in space for only 100 years, but in the books, they had been in space for approximately 300 years. __FORCETOC__ Category:The 100 Category:Books